We Don't Talk Anymore
by kiimandae
Summary: Mungkin kita memang sudah tidak seperti dahulu lagi. Tidak ada lagi percakapan panjang diantara kita, tidak ada lagi pelukan hangat yang menyambutku tiap harinya. Kita sudah sangat berbeda saat ini, Seokjin. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa meskipun saat ini segalanya sudah berubah, cintaku kepadamu tidak akan pernah berubah. Songfict We Don't Talk Anymore! [NAMJIN FF]


**We Don't Talk Anymore**

A oneshoot songfict by **Kiimandae**

 **Kim Namjoon X Kim Seokjin**

 **Rate : T  
Genre : Romance, Angst  
Warning : BL, DLDR, Typo(s)  
P.s :  
**Disini aku gonta ganti pov Antara author POV sama Namjoon POV. Aku gak akan nulis disini yang mana POV nya Namjoon atau Author, tapi bakal jelas banget kok kalo dibaca.  
Kalo lagi Author POV, pasti yang kesebut namanya. Kalau lagi Namjoon POV, tentu saja Namjoon bakal nyebut diri sendiri sebagai "Aku" :D  
Kalau bingung maaf ya, hehe. Intinya, semoga kalian suka sama ff ini!

 **BOLD = Flashback**

 **Based / Songfict of We Don't Talk Anymore by Charlie Puth ft. Selena Gomez**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _We don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
_

Namjoon terbangun.

Matanya terbuka, keringatnya bercucuran. Nafasnya memburu, seakan akan dirinya telah berlari jauh. Ditolehkannya kepalanya kesamping, memandang sisi Kasur sebelahnya. Mencari eksistensi seseorang, yang Namjoon lupa bahwa ia kini tidak ada disini.

Kosong. Tentu saja, Namjoon tidur sendirian di Kasur besar itu. Ia menghela nafas berat, dipejamkannya matanya lagi. Mengatur nafasnya yang sedari tadi kacau; sekacau pikirannya.

 _We don't laugh anymore  
What was all of it for?  
We don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do_

Sudah setahun belakangan ini, Namjoon mengalami mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang terus berulang, menghantuinya. Pria itu sudah berulang kali berusaha menghilangkan mimpi buruknya, namun tidak bisa. Psikiater pun tidak mampu menolongnya, karena ia terus saja mengalami mimpi yang sama.

Namjoon memang mengidap insomnia berat yang _mungkin_ tidak dapat disembuhkan, namun, dulu sekali, ada seseorang yang dapat mengatasinya. Mengatasi masalah tidur Namjoon, membuat Namjoon dapat tidur dengan mimpi indah.

Keberadaannya yang membuat Namjoon tenang, tubuhnya yang dahulu selalu berbaring disisi lain Kasur Namjoon saat malam, yang menenangkan Namjoon ketika mimpi buruknya datang.  
 _Kim Seokjin._

 _I just heard you found the one you've been lookin'  
You've been lookin' for  
I wish I would have known that was me_

Seokjin. Kim Seokjin.

Ya, seseorang yang bahkan hanya dengan keberadaannya saja dapat membuat Namjoon merasa kalau dia dapat hidup selama 1000 tahun lagi, asal ada dirinya. Ya, Seokjin.

Seokjin yang dahulu selalu tersenyum manis ketika sedang berbicara, tatapan matanya yang dalam dan penuh kasih sayang; tangan lembutnya yang selalu menepuk kepala Namjoon ketika sedang dalam mood terburuknya; lengan yang selalu memeluk Namjoon dengan eratnya.  
Namjoon tersenyum. Seokjinnya, seokjin yang selalu ia inginkan lebih dari bernafas. Seokjin yang sempurna, tiada cela dimatanya. Seokjin yang dahulu selalu ada untuknya, menemaninya bahkan didalam kondisi terburuk pun.

Seokjin yang kini sudah tidak ada lagi untuk Namjoon.

 _Because even after all this time I still wonder  
Why I can't move on?  
Just the way you did so easily_

" **Seokjin?"**

" **Ya, Namjoon?"**

" **Kau tahu, kau adalah duniaku. Satu-satunya duniaku. Matahariku, oksigenku, hidupku. Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan meninggalkanku," Namjoon menggenggam tangan Seokjin. Diciumnya dengan lembut tangan itu.**

 **Pipi Seokjin merona. Ia tertawa pelan, lalu mengelus kepala Namjoon yang sedang tertunduk mencium tangannya.**

" **Aku tidak berjanji, Namjoon. Kalau suatu saat nanti aku menemukan seseorang yang lebih tampan, bisa saja aku pergi meninggalkanmu," Canda Seokjin. Diliriknya Namjoon dengan jahil, berniat menjahili kekasihnya itu.**

 **Namjoon mengerucutkan bibirnya manja. Ia tahu, Seokjinnya hanya bercanda. Ia hanya tidak terima jika Seokjin mengatakan kalau bisa saja ada yang lebih tampan dari dirinya. Ia ingin Seokjin menganggap dirinya adalah pria tertampan yang pernah Seokjin miliki.**

Ya. Saat itu mungkin bagi Namjoon, Seokjin hanya bercanda.  
Namun siapa yang tahu, kalau ternyata, itu bukanlah candaan belaka?  
Seokjinnya benar benar pergi. Meninggalkannya.

 _Don't wanna know  
Kind of dresses you wearing tonight  
If he's holding onto you so tight  
The way I did before_

Seokjin. Dimana kau sekarang?

Namjoon menatap foto Seokjin yang terbingkai rapi di meja nakasnya. Diraihnya foto itu. Tangannya mengelus lembut permukaan bingkai. Foto dimana Seokjin tersenyum, dengan senyuman manis yang bahkan mentari pun kalah bersinarnya.

Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang, Seokjin?

 _Tersenyum bahagia? Melupakanku yang terpuruk sejak kau pergi?  
Bersenang senang? Merasa bebas Karena sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi seseorang yang harus kau tenangkan tiap malamnya?_

Pikiran Namjoon terus berkecamuk. Banyak sekali rentetan pertanyaan yang tersimpan di pikirannya untuk Seokjin; yang Namjoon tahu, ia tak akan pernah mendapatkan jawabannya.

 _I Overdosed  
Should known your love was a game  
Now I can't get you out of my brain  
Oh it's such a shame_

" **Hey, Namjoon."**

" **Ya sayang?"  
"Jika suatu saat nanti aku memang pergi meninggalkanmu, berjanjilah sesuatu padaku."**

" **Hey, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu hm?" Namjoon menatap Seokjin bingung. Ia merengkuh pinggang Seokjin, lalu memeluknya dengan erat.**

" **Kau mau meninggalkanku? Jahat sekali."**

" **Tidak. Bukan begitu, Namjoon." Seokjin menangkup pipi Namjoon, menatap matanya dengan dalam.**

" **Jika suatu saat nanti aku memang harus pergi meninggalkanmu untuk yang lain, kau harus berjanji. Kau harus membenciku, melupakanku. Karena itu berarti, aku jahat. Aku meninggalkanmu,"**

Ya Seokjin. Kau memang jahat. Rasanya, kau seperti memainkanku dengan cinta indahmu itu.

Namun, kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakanmu?

 _We don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do_  
 _We don't laugh anymore  
What was all of it for?  
We don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do_

Handphone Namjoon bergetar.

Namjoon meraih benda berbentuk persegi pipih itu. Dibukanya kunci layar, lalu menatap notifikasi yang menyebabkan handphonenya bergetar.

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Yoongi.

 _Jangan lupa makan. Entah sudah berapa lama kau mengurung dirimu sendirian. Aku harap kau tidak lupa makan. Ingatlah, Seokjin tidak suka jika kau terlambat makan._

Namjoon mengabaikan pesan itu. Membaca nama 'Seokjin' didalam pesan singkat Yoongi membuatnya semakin merindukan orang itu. Jari namjoon menyentuh layar touch screennya; membuka pesan lamanya dengan Seokjin.

 _Namjoon, hari ini aku pulang terlambat. Kuncinya aku taruh dibawah karpet._

 _Namjoon, sudah makan belum? Kalau belum segeralah pulang, aku sudah memasakkan beberapa makanan kesukaanmu untuk makan malam._

 _Namjoon, pulang tidak malam ini? Aku menantimu diruang tamu._

 _Namjoon, jemput aku. Sudah tidak ada bis yang lewat malam ini._

 _Namjoon, saat pulang nanti, belikan beberapa sayuran. Persediaannya hampir habis._

 _Namjoon, kapan pulang? Aku merindukanmu._

Namjoon terkekeh. Seokjinnya sangat bawel, bahkan didalam pesan singkat pun, ia tetap saja menunjukan kebawelannya.

Jarinya terus menyentuh layar handphonenya, menggesernya keatas kebawah, membaca semua percakapannya dengan Seokjin. Yang terakhir kali dilakukannya setahun yang lalu.  
Sebelum Seokjin pergi dari Namjoon.

 _I just hope you're laying next to somebody  
Who knows how to love you like me  
There's must be a good reason that you're gone_

Namjoon menatap sisi lain kasurnya yang kosong.

Tempat dimana dahulu Seokjin berbaring, tidur bersamanya. Tempat dimana dahulu ia pernah beberapa kali melakukan kegiatan panas dengan Seokjin. Tempat dimana Seokjinnya dahulu berada.

Ia berbaring. Matanya masih menatap pemandangan yang sama. Sisi Kasur yang kosong; yang mulai sekarang tidak akan pernah terisi dengan keberadaan yang diinginkannya lagi.

Seokjin, ingatkah kau akan tempat ini?

Apa sekarang kau sudah mendapat tempat tidur yang lebih nyaman?

Namjoon tersenyum miris.

Seokjin, aku membutuhkanmu.  
Kembalilah, bahkan jika kau tidak mau. Kembalilah, aku membutuhkanmu.  
Kembalilah, jelaskan kepadaku, kenapa kau pergi?

 _Every now and then  
I think you want me to come show up at your door  
But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong_

Setelah puas memandang tempat dimana dulu Seokjinnya berada, Namjoon beranjak dari kasur. Berjalan menuju jendela, lalu memandang pemandangan dari jendela tersebut.  
Ini sudah pagi, namun matahari tidak menunjukan sinarnya pagi ini. Tergantikan dengan awan gelap yang merintikan air hujan.

 _Hujan._

Keajaiban alam yang Seokjinnya suka.

Seokjin bilang, hujan itu indah. Jutaan tetesan air jatuh ke bumi secara bersamaan, memberikan kehidupan untuk bunga-bunga, pepohonan, sawah; bahkan masih banyak lagi.  
Bau tanah yang tercium setelah hujan, rasa sejuk yang datang setelah hujan. Seokjinnya sangat menyukai itu.

Tapi Seokjin tidak pernah tahu, Namjoon benci dengan hujan.  
 _Karena saat hujan datanglah, Seokjinnya pergi dari kehidupan Namjoon._

Seokjin, apa kau ingin aku datang dan memelukmu dikala hujan turun seperti dahulu?

 _Don't wanna know  
If you looking into his eyes  
If he's holding onto you so tight  
The way I did before_

" **Namjoon, aku ingin meminta izinmu,"**

" **Untuk apa, babe?"**

" **Hari sabtu nanti, organisasi kedokteran tempatku bergabung akan pergi ke Afrika. Kami berencana akan meneliti disana dan memperbaiki gizi anak-anak malang yang tinggal disana," Seokjin memainkan baju Namjoon. Ditatapnya Namjoon dengan tatapan lembut yang selalu ia tunjukan.**

" **Hmm? Berapa lama? Apa aku boleh ikut?" Namjoon mencium puncak kepala Seokjin. Tersenyum melihat Seokjinnya yang sedang memainkan baju yang ia kenakan.**

" **Hanya 3 hari, Namjoonie. Tidak, kau tidak boleh ikut. Perusahaan rekamanmu kan sedang bersiap untuk mendebutkan artis baru. Kau pasti sibuk dan orang orang perusahaan akan membutuhkanmu," Tegas Seokjin. Dielusnya pipi Namjoon. Berusaha menjelaskan kalau ia bisa sendirian. Ia tidak egois, Namjoon kan juga punya pekerjaan sendiri.**

" **Hnng, baiklah babe. Tidak lebih dari 3 hari. Kau tahu, aku akan sekarat jika kau jauh dariku. Jangan menyiksaku lama-lama," Namjoon merajuk. Ia menggembungkan pipi, memeluk Seokjin dengan manjanya. Seperti biasa, Seokjin tertawa dan mengelus kepala Namjoon.**

" **Aku berjanji, Namjoonie. Aku tidak akan pergi lebih dari 3 hari. Walau sepertinya teman temanku berada disana untuk jangka waktu yang lama, aku tidak akan ikut berlama-lama. Karena akupun tidak bisa pergi jauh darimu, Namjoonie."**

Kau tahu, Seokjin?  
Aku menyesal telah memberimu izin untuk pergi.  
Aku menyesal, telah membiarkanmu untuk pergi.  
 _Karena semenjak saat itu, kau tidak pernah kembali._

 _I Overdosed  
Should known your love was a game  
Now I can't get you out of my brain  
Oh it's such a shame_

 **Namjoon menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia menghela nafas. Ini baru 5 jam setelah Seokjinnya pergi, namun Namjoon sudah sangat merindukannya.**

 **Tidak lama kemudian, handphone Namjoon berdering. Namjoon segera mengangkatnya.**

" **Halo?"**

" **Namjoon, cepat nyalakan TVmu dan tonton berita." Suara Yoongi terdengar resah di seberang sana.**

" **Memangnya kenapa, hyung?"**

" **Sudah cepat sana, aku matikan dulu teleponnya." Yoongi memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.**

 **Namjoon mengernyitkan dahi. Kenapa Hyungnya itu terdengar sangat panik? Buru-buru ia menyalakan televisi.**

" _ **Pesawat Korean Air tujuan Afrika boeing 792-100er, mendadak menghilang. Setelah 2 jam terbang, pesawat tersebut tiba-tiba mengalami gangguan sinyal dan menghilang. Sudah 3 jam setelah pesawat tersebut menghilang. Diduga penyebab hilangnya sinyal komunikasi pesawat adalah gangguan cuaca. Saat ini, hujan deras sedang melanda sebagian belahan dunia."**_

 **Namjoon terdiam. Matanya terpaku lurus menatap penyiar berita yang sedang berbicara di tv.**

 **Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak.**

 **Detik itu, Namjoon merasa hidupnya sudah berakhir.**

 _We don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do_  
 _We don't laugh anymore  
What was all of it for?  
We don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do_

Kim Seokjin, dimanapun dirimu berada.

Aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku merindukanmu. Aku tetap mencintaimu seperti dulu; bahkan rasa cintaku selalu bertambah setiap detiknya.

Aku tetap menginginkanmu, seperti bernafas.

Jujur saja, aku merasa marah dan kecewa terhadap Tuhan. Ia sepertinya iri kepadaku yang memiliki salah satu bidadarinya, jadi Ia memutuskan untuk merebutmu dariku. Membuatmu jadi berada disisinya, meninggalkanku sendirian.

Tapi aku tahu, Tuhan menyayangimu. Ia pasti memberikanmu tempat yang layak di surga sana kan, Seokjin?

Kau pasti lebih bahagia berada disisi-Nya. Aku yakin sekali, saat ini kau sedang tersenyum bahagia disana. Merasakan apa yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kau rasakan disini. Kau pasti lega, karena bebanmu menghilang semua.

Seokjin, kau tahu, aku hancur tanpamu. Semua mimpi burukku datang lagi, menghantuiku, tanpa berhenti. Tapi bedanya, sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghentikan mimpi burukku.  
Tidak ada lagi dirimu yang dahulu selalu menangkanku. Seokjin, aku juga tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak lagi sekarang.

Seokjin, apapun yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang diatas sana.

Mungkin kita memang sudah tidak seperti dahulu lagi.  
Tidak ada lagi percakapan panjang diantara kita, tidak ada lagi pelukan hangat yang menyambutku tiap harinya. Kita sudah sangat berbeda saat ini, Seokjin.  
Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa meskipun saat ini segalanya sudah berubah, cintaku kepadamu tidak akan pernah berubah.  
Rasa sayangku, rasa rinduku. Tidak akan ada yang berubah.  
Karena sampai kapanpun, kau adalah Seokjinku. Kim Seokjinku, Kim Seokjinnya Kim Namjoon.

Seokjin, aku mencintaimu.

Kim Namjoon sangat mencintai Kim Seokjin.

Kau pasti tahu tentang itu, kan?

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :  
Halooo semuanya! Ini ff pertamaku yang pairingnya Namjin. Sebelumnya udah ada sih, judulnya **_**Cinta Adalah**_ **. Tapi itu ff belum aku lanjut lagi sampe sekarang karena masih berantakan. Rencananya juga mau aku hiatusin dulu, atau malah aku hapus dulu karena mau kubenerin. Tapi bukannya langsung benerin malah bikin ff ini dulu ya, haha._. maklum, mumpung ada ide.  
FF ini tercipta setelah dengerin spring day sama covernya Jungkookie yang we don't talk anymore. Entah kenapa feelnya dapet banget, suaranya Kookie rasanya nyentuh:") jadi terciptalah ini ff gaje. Hehe~  
Makasih buat kalian yang udah sempetin waktu buat baca ff gajelas ini. Kritik saran aku terima banget!:)  
Maaf banget kalau ini masih berantakan atau ga rapih. Aku masih proses belajar nulis ff juga, hehe:"D senpai senpaii, ayo bantu aku dengan kritik sarannya:D  
Aku sayang kalian semua. Sekali lagi, makasih! 3**


End file.
